


Temptation

by WildRedRose14



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snipe's pretty laid back, but that bloody lad makes him sit up and pay damn attention each time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"Well, two of us HAVE to sleep in the RV...." Engie said, scowling. The team had been arguing for at least an hour.  
"Och! You ain't getting me in any rust-bucket, pile-of-scrap caravan...." Demoman repeated for the fifth time, "and I know there's only one bed in there!!! What do you expect us to do? I ain't some nancy-boy...."  
"Medic! You & Heavy can bunk there." Soldier ordered the two men.  
"Nein. Despite vat you may think, Heavy ist not mein lover....merely a big man with a big gun."  
Eyebrows were raised in their direction, & an awkward pause followed were the rest of the group wondered if this was a joke or not.  
"Da, the Doktor is right...Heavy is bored of this now." Heavy merely walked away, & the other's were smart enough to not try & stop him. 

".....I can 'bunk' there, if zis eez what eez needed...." Spy stood leaning against the side of the old motor home, smoking. Every-one looked at him.  
"Really?!" Scout stared at him, usually he was the most useless guy there.....  
"Mmmpphh-hrnmmpfgh?" Pyro interjected.  
"Oiu, I 'ave slept in the same bed whizz many men....zis will be no different."  
And in one, mass thought, every other man there did not want to be stuck in a small bed with that smirking man. 

Sniper stopped whittling an arrow & barked at the group of bickering drongos. "This is bloody ridiculous! I'll stay in the Goddamn trailer."  
Spy gave him a glare, there was no way in hell those two would share a room, never mind a bed. 

There was a long, awful silence where another male had to be elected to sleep with Sniper. Soldier & Demoman crossed their arms & did their best to look macho, Medic adjusted his glasses self-consciously, & there was a general awkwardness.  
"....look, we haven't got all day, some-one volunteer!!!" Scout said irritably. He had never stood so still for so long. 

Another long pause.  
"Vhy don't you Scout?" Medic looked up suddenly.  
"Uh...." Scout looked terrified.  
"Aye, you get on fine with Sniper...." Demoman nodded enthusiastically.  
"Mumma-fppphhh-pphhmmmppp." Pyro mentioned.  
"Good. Glad that's over with. Let's move maggots!!!" Soldier led the group away from the older man who sat whittling his arrow still, & the younger man who stood shocked into silence. 

He slowly turned to Sniper who only passed him a glance. "Snipe.....how big is this bed exactly?"  
"You don't want to know kid."  
Scout's face dropped & he glanced back at the rest of the group who were disappearing back into the barracks, leaving the awkwardness behind them, out of mind & out of sight. The sun was setting & his breath was already starting to turn into hot mist clouds in front of him, whirling up into the dark blue velvet night. 

Sniper sheathed his knife & stood.  
"Well Kid, we had better get settled in...."  
Scout turned to face him & looked.....worried. A weird expression was on his face. Sniper paused as he turned inward but Scout quickly recovered & followed him into the cramped caravan. It was all decorated with light wood & the walls were lined with shelves & other useful nooks. There was a small fridge/freezer, an oven with a hob, some counters, & a table with benches that didn't have enough legroom...your typical cheap caravan. 

Sniper took off his hat & plonked himself down on one of the benches, totally at ease.  
Scout found that there was a toilet & sink in a cupboard-type-thing & then....then he found the "bedroom". It was just big enough for a single bed to fit in, but there was nothing else. 

Scout's blood started to pump very quickly indeed, pounding in his ears, & his stomach churned. He felt his cheeks start to burn & tried to calm himself. This was stupid....really stupid....  
He closed his eyes. 

He knew he had always liked Snipe. They got on, had the same sense of vulgar humour, &...well....Scout thought Snipe was cool. Really cool. He could shoot like no-one he had ever seen & never seemed flustered or confused like Scout often was. And Snipe looked out for him, wasn't a stuck-up git like the others. His sense of style was cool too, with his awesome shades which hid his pale blue eyes....  
Scout shook thoughts away.  
Uh-uh.  
This wasn't happening.  
He had been away from the hot chicks of home for too long...he was getting a man-crush. 

"Hey, kid? You found our bed?"  
He turned at the gruff, affectionate sound of Snipe's voice. He tried not to let his voice wobble & hid his doubts with what he hoped was his usual cheeky, toothy smile.  
"Yeah, stupidly small isn't it?! I mean, what the hell were the maker's of this pile of shit thinking?!"  
Sniper chuckled. Scout made his way over & sat opposite. 

There was a horrible pause were neither man met the other's gaze. 

".....well....this is gonna be bloody awkward..." Snipe glanced at the young man opposite, breaking the ice with his usual cool, negligant charm, & Scout glanced back with one of those pin-ball smiles that lit up his face.  
"Yeah, I'm....uh.......nevermind." 

Another pause.  
"What?" Snipe looked up, curious to why the chatterbox-boy was, for once, shutting up.  
"Nothin'." He looked away. 

Sniper was an older guy, he had been through a lot of shit to be the bloke he was today. He was confidant, calm, & settled with what he did, & who he was. He was, as none of the others new, gay for one thing. Not that the others needed to know that of course...it wasn't that he was ashamed of what he was, it would just make things more awkward when they didn't need to be.  
He had always had an innocent affection for the young cocky bastard with his base-ball bat & dirty jokes, but didn't deny to himself that he was attracted to him. But he also knew that he would do nothing about it, mind you; the kid wasn't old enough to decide what he wanted yet, it would be wrong. He remembered being that age...it was rough as hell. And it's not like either of them had had a particularly smooth life... 

But this....this was a situation which had taken an odd turn.  
"Talk to me kid...." He pushed him gently.  
"I just....I....I'm glad I was forced to bunk with you rather than any of the others....." There was an accidental pause, in which Scout stared at Snipe for just those few secounds too long for it to mean nothing before glancing away sharply, quickly adding "I mean, I could have been arse-raped by Heavy or something...." which was followed with a forced, nervous laugh.  
"Yeah, me too kid." He smiled at Scout, and, to his horror & surprise, saw the young man blush incredibly heavily, which made a whole load of varying emotions & thoughts start to fling themselves recklessly in Sniper's head. Scout opened his mouth to say something;  
"Right...well.....I'll be goin' to bed." Snipe stood & snatched his hat from the table.

He marched himself into the bathroom & stared at the mirror, at the man whose own thoughts were hidden from him. Christ, the temptation was horrible....that sweet young boy....the sight of him blushing at merely a few words replayed in his head, followed by a few flickers of his imagination. Sniper ran his hand through his hair & sighed. He would not do it. He...couldn't. To take advantage of him like that.....he sighed again & went into the bedroom where he awkwardly stripped down to his boxers & vest & clambered into the bed. 

He slipped off his shades & put them on the shelf next to the bed & had only just shut his eyes when he heard a voice.  
"What's it like?"  
He opened his eyes to see the kid hovering in the doorway.  
"A bit lumpy & hard but it's comfortable...." 

The kid bit his lip & Snipe had to calm himself. He had always found that gesture arousing, how it drew attention to the kid's soft lips, & how he always use to do it whilst concentrating...it was so cute. He was also acutely away that he was in his boxers & that he took up the entire bed. 

Scout started to undo his shoes & kicked them off, & they were swiftly followed by his socks. Snipe looked away, but couldn't help himself but stare once the kid slipped off his shirt in one movement, revealing a slim & slightly muscled torso. Sniper suddenly realised how terribly warm he was, & that his usually perfectly controlled breathing started to become more ragged, Snipe hadn't met any-one who could have such an instant effect on him for a long, long time. Scout caught his gaze as he undid he belt & stepped out of his trousers before lifting the blanket & carefully lying on top of the older man. Their blood pumped furiously through their bodies, their hot breath mingled, & their burning skin tingled with anticipation. 

The next day, when asked how the stay in the caravan was, & if the bed was uncomfortable, Scout replied that the bed was "lumpy, hard, but comfortable."

Sniper nearly choked on his coffee.


End file.
